Sync Ratio
by Sougen-san
Summary: The sync ratio, the only people with this gift are those who are born after second impact. This is a story of Rei and her love for Shinji
1. Beginning

Dismlaimer: all the characters in this story belong to gainax studios from the story neon genesis evangelion. and not me.

Sync Ratio  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep in central Dogma stand three figures all three figures indistinguishable in the darkness except for the light blue ethereal glow surrounding the third one who was encased in a long tube with a large machine overhead resembling that of a human membrane.  
  
"Doctor, a couple of days ago Rei's mental graph changed slightly what transpired?"  
  
"Well, as far as I know something within Rei changed, something mental, it can't be detected with our instruments; have you asked her about it?"  
  
"I have but she tells me that nothing is different, Rei would not lie to me so that could only mean that she herself is unaware."  
  
"I see, I think this is of no worry then. We'll se what happens in the future but for now have you sent for the third? You son?"  
  
"I have, he should arrive tomorrow in the midst of the arrival of the third angel, I'll need someone to retrieve him for me."  
  
"I think the captain will do just fine. She'll get the third while we deal with the UN while they try and stop the angel."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Inside the glass tube filled to the brim with LCL the damaged Rei listlessly floats while her memories are loaded into the great machine above.  
  
Gendo turned to Ritsuko as an afterthought occurred looking at her expectantly as she looked up from her clipboard to observe Rei's graph while the young girl floated nude in the tank.  
  
"Gendo?" Ritsuko said hesitantly as Gendo turned to Rei and smirked inwardly having expected this.  
  
"Are we going to meet tonight?"  
  
"I do not see why not, I'll come by around 7:00."  
  
"Okay." The doctor said as she turned and left the room.  
  
Gendo waited until he heard the hissing of the door opening and closing before he looked up at Rei once more.  
  
"Wake up, Rei." Having said so the girl opened her eyes and smiled slightly at him her eyes soften as she looks at her own reason for living.  
  
A thought crosses her mind slightly that felt as if it was not her as she looked at the commanders smile.  
  
'False smile.' Her expression betrayed nothing and Rei squished the thought down as the commander spoke again.  
  
"Come out, get dressed and we'll go for something to eat." Gendo said as Rei nodded forgetting the odd thought that passed.  
  
End Prologue


	2. Unknown Impulse

Disclaimer: see prologue.

Sync Ratio Chapter 1  
  
"Begin final testing stages. All circuits 1 through 999 have been cleared, now activating nerve connections from the pilo to unit 00" Aoba confirmed as the lights in uit 00s eyes lit up.  
  
It was not even three seconds until the bridge went into automatic red stage as Unit let out a roar holding its head as if in apparent pain.  
  
"Unit 00 is out of control!" Maya yelled from her console as the red lights flashed on and off and Unit 00 tore from its restraints its pilot trapped inside.  
  
"cut all power to unit 00!" Ritsuko yelled as Unit 00 reared back its fist a swung forward impacting the reinforced glass making Ritsuko realize that Unit 00 was unquestioningly focused on the commanders position by the window looking out.  
  
"Commander! Get back its not safe!" But the Commander did not appear to listen as he stood his ground as another fist impacted a different area of the glass weakening it further.  
  
"Auto- eject activating!" Maya shouted above the noise as the back of unit 00 exploded expelling out the entry plug firing it across the testing area at terminal velocity.  
  
"NOO!" The commander yelled as he ran down the stairs to the testing area as the plugs mini rockets ran out sending it down several feet as it impacted the ground.  
  
"Flood cage #7 with special bakelite hurry!" Ritsuko shouted as the bakelite started to fill the cages ground floor.  
  
"Unit 00 deactivating!" Maya announced as unit 00 ceased it thrashing.  
  
The commander down below forced open the entry plug and peered inside to Rei as Rei calmly looked back at him untouched and unharmed, despite the enormous impact it had on the side wall and the drop down.  
  
"Are you alright Rei?" the commander asked as Rei gave him a quizzical stare.  
  
"I am fine comman-"Rei slumped forward abruptly as a splatter of red impacted the front console.  
  
"Commander..." was all she said before she passed out.  
  
---  
  
Commander Ikari stood watching unit 00 as he thought about the events of that day as afterwards when they treated Rei they found a section of her rib out of place but for some unknown reason no other injuries were sustained and the abnormal spike appeared in her mental graph they took of her in terminal dogma.  
  
The commander shrugged off the thought as Rei was now resting in bed and he left the room to go meet with the UN official for the unidentified object was currently headed their way.  
  
"I may have to use you again Rei." Was all Commander said before he exited the room.  
  
As soon as he was gone Rei opened her eyes and smiled before closing them once more.  
  
'Yes, very soon.' Rei thought before she had time to question this she was unconscious in deep sleep.  
  
----- (After the third angels attack)  
  
Rei opened her eyes once more to the infirmary ceiling as she awoke.  
  
"Your awake that's good." A voice from the foot of the bed spoke as Rei turned her gaze to the commander's light brown eyes now that he removed his glasses.  
  
"Yes, Commander." Rei spoke as she was overcome with a feeling of resentment when she looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"Once you feel you are ready you are cleared to leave, but before that Doctor Akagi wants to run a physical and mental read out. She'll be wheeling you out of here shortly." Gendo said as he stood up and left.  
  
Once the Commander left; Rei looked towards the ceiling again recalling the events prior to the fight, as she recalled being wheeled into unit 01's cage.  
  
----- (Before the third angels attack)  
  
A shockwave hit the Geofront sending overhead buildings from the surface crashing down to the ground as Rei's stretcher bounced sending her flying up in the air to the ground below and from her previous sitting position the pain was crippling as the pain from unit 00s activation test flared suddenly.  
  
Rei laid on the ground as she heard Ritsuko yell in disbelief at unit 01 reactivating on its own as she suddenly felt herself being propped up by two hands, and looking up there was a boy no more then her age looked down at her worryingly as another flare of pain erupted in her sides feeling blood escape Rei could do nothing but gasp for air. Slightly and very low she could hear the boy muttering something under his breath.  
  
"...I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I have to do this, I mustn't run away" Rei instantly recognized the commanders tone in his voice so he must be his son the third child, Ikari Shinji.  
  
"Arh!" Rei gasped as another flare of pain came and above the warning sirens she could hear the boy announce boldly.  
  
"Father!!! I'll do it!!! I'll Pilot it!!!" Shinji yelled up to his father at the top of his lungs half angry half determined as he lifted Rei up in his arms placing her back on her stretcher which he propped up with his leg, Rei reached out towards him and grabbed his shirt sleeve surprising him back to me." Rei spoke low and soft before she blacked out.  
  
------ (Present)  
  
Rei still could not puzzle the feeling she had as soon as she realized that it was the commander's son, was it gratitude? Joy? Happiness? Contentment? Love?  
  
She did not know for she has never experienced these things for herself, and when she grabbed his sleeve...that was unlike her. VERY unlike her even if she were delusional from the pain. Then there were the things she said right after.  
  
'Shinji-kun. Come back to me.' If the action was strange this was even stranger, why had she said those things?  
  
It was as if she wasn't herself but another.  
  
What is this feeling what could it be she did not know. But it had to be sought, begged for it.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself moving down the narrow hallways of Nerv and looking around without moving her head some nurses were most likely wheeling her to Doctor Akagi.  
  
Without warning Rei felt compelled to look left and when she obeyed her mental action she saw him. Ikari Shinji looking right back at her as he seemed to be standing alone in the hallway in the hospital pajamas looking back at her.  
  
'Shinji-kun!' Rei thought with panic so suddenly that she shot up in her stretcher to see him once more but was pushed down immediately by one of the nurses who gave her a sedative automatically calming her down.  
  
'Shinji-kun...' Rei thought with relief that he was safe before the blanket of unconsciousness settled over her eyelids once more.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Notes: okay, okay the prologue sucked but I'm trying to make up for that see? But fear not hopefully I'll begin to write more and improve, with the reviewers help of course (that means you) and maybe this story can become something good and fluffy. 6;


	3. My shirt?

Sync Ratio Chapter2  
  
A faint beeping was heard as Rei opened her eyes identifying the noise as her I.V. ran low. Looking around Rei remembered that she was in the hospital, as she slowly grew more and more conscious.  
  
'What is that?' Rei thought as she looked to her left to see Shinji Ikari asleep in the visitor's chair beside the bed there apparently for a long time as Rei looked up at the wall clock that all hospitals have.  
  
'Ikari-kun!' Rei thought amazed to see him there especially to visit her of all people, she had expected the Commander but-... Rei stopped her mental amazement as she developed a migraine squeezing her eyes shut and bringing both her hands up to her head.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay!" a worried voice said from the rooms entrance as a nurse rushed to her to check her vitals. Rei dropped her hands the headache dissipating, as she wondered how she didn't notice the door being opened.  
  
'The I.V.' Rei closed her eyes before speaking low and quiet giving the worried nurse a reply.  
  
"I am fine, you may leave." Rei said coolly as the nurse refilled her I.V. and exited the room.  
  
'Ikari-kun, what are you doing here?'  
  
'He's come to see you.'  
  
'Come to see me?'  
  
'Yes.'  
Rei blinked as she realized she was mentally talking to herself and stopped quickly as the weary boy in the chair grunted before rubbing both his eyes and looking up into her eyes. Both quickly looked down.  
  
Shinji and Rei both with blushes on there faces but neither seeing the other was a cute site to see but through stuttering Shinji began to talk.  
  
"H-Hi A-Ayanami, My name is Sh-Shinji Ikari..." Shinji trailed off there in apparent confusion as to what he should say next but coming up with nothing.  
  
Rei being Rei asked the direct question but didn't stutter in her reply.  
  
"What are you doing here Ikari-kun?" Rei said not a change in her voice except for slight confusion.  
  
"I-I c-came to see how you were doing, you were bleeding and I-I was was..." Shinji blush seemed to grow larger as he started to hyperventilate in his reply.  
  
Upon the words to see how you were doing Rei's cheeks grew hotter as Shinji continued to stutter.  
  
"Th-thank you, Ikari-kun." Rei replied as Shinji looked up to her face as Rei too raised her head.  
  
"Y-your welcome, Ayanami." Shinji managed to get out before he stood up looking down at Rei, as she didn't move from her sitting position in bed.  
  
"I-I Have to go, will you be alright Ayanami?" Shinji asked looking anywhere else but Rei as the covers slid down Rei chest to her waist as she looked back up to Shinji.  
  
"I will be now, Arigato Shinji-kun" Rei said in a warm tone making Shinji look at her before he yelled in surprise and turned and quickly ran away leaving Rei confused as she stared after him.  
  
'Why did he run?'  
  
'My shirt.'  
  
'My shirt? I'm not wearing a shir-' Rei blushed heavily to herself for the first time as she realized that she was topless sitting up in bed and didn't realize it. After minutes of embarrassment, Rei realized that she shouldn't be embarrassed, and that lead to HOW she could possibly be embarrassed in the first place seeing as she had no problem with her own nudity before.  
  
'It is because of him, Shinji-kun'  
  
'Shinji-kun? When did I become so familiar?'  
  
'When you became'  
  
'Became? Became what? Why did I use a familiar term when referring to Shi- Ikar-kun?'  
  
'Because it is right and because I am you'  
  
Rei's eyes widened at the possibility that she was herself, and then got confused for the reason why it felt so right. I felt natural when Ikari-kun seen me but I must've scared him away.  
  
'Then you should apologize, and ask for forgiveness.'  
  
'Ask for forgiveness? How do I do this? I have never done it before.'  
  
'You'll know what to do.'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
Rei blinked as she realized she was talking to herself again and also a bit...Nervous? As to why she could reply to her own questions as if she was someone else.  
  
Rei quickly discarded the thought and made a mental note to tell the Commander about it as soon as possible but the thought felt wrong to do, it felt like it was none of the business of the supreme commander of Nerv so; Rei did nothing but speculate.  
  
It would be two weeks before the next angel was predicted to appear and to Rei the being would be here a day sooner then planned so she had to make sure she was ready to face it.  
  
But before that she would find Shinji again in an irrational urge she herself didn't understand.  
  
'Shinji first, angel second.'  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Authors Notes: Okay umm I don't know where I'm going with this but hopefully I can get out of this little loop I'm in and get on with the plot...if any. I wanted some fluff and shinji running. I believe I achieved that with flair! 6;  
  
Ja 


End file.
